Regular Rhythm Thieves
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Pseudo-sequel to Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish (not a TRUE sequel, but it takes place afterwards). Mordecai & Rigby look for a new job, & when they travel to Paris, they become Rhythm Thieves! What exciting adventure awaits them? Rated K plus for mild language & fantasy violence. Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network & Rhythm Thief is owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

Regular Rhythm Thieves, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my twelfth fanfic! Remember Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, the first Rhythm Thief crossover with something that **_**isn't**_** a video game? (Before that Amazing World of Gumball/Rhythm Thief crossover, I've seen Rhythm Thief crossovers with Kingdom Hearts, Fatal Frame, Professor Layton, & Space Channel 5, all of which are video games) Remember when it was also the first Rhythm Thief crossover with a Cartoon Network show? Well, now I'm here to give you the **_**third**_** Cartoon Network show crossover with Rhythm Thief! (The second one was Rapture Fleet, a Sonic the Hedgehog/Star Fox/Regular Show/Rhythm Thief crossover by quick speed) I hope you enjoy this first chapter! This is Regular Rhythm Thieves!**

**In an old park…**

Mordecai, a tall blue jay, & Rigby, a short brown raccoon, were playing a 2D side-scrolling beat 'em up fighting game kind of like Sega's Streets of Rage on a Sega Master System in the living room of a plain white house. They have reached the final boss in the game. "Alright Rigby! You know what to do!" Mordecai told Rigby.

"Yeah! Punch this final boss continuously!" Rigby told Mordecai.

"Let's do it!" they both shouted. They continuously pressed the B button on their controllers. But then, just as they were about to win the game, Benson, a humanoid gumball machine, walked into the living room.

"Mordecai & Rigby! I told you two to mow the lawn!" Benson shouted. When Benson told them to mow the lawn, Mordecai & Rigby lost the game when the final boss destroyed the characters they were playing as. The TV screen showed a big red "Game Over" sign in the middle.

"Dammit!" Mordecai shouted when he & Rigby lost.

"What did you do that for!?" Rigby asked angrily to Benson.

"I told you two to mow the lawn, & neither of you did it!" Benson answered. "Do what I say, or YOU'RE FIRED!" he shouted when his head turned red.

"That's it," Mordecai said. "We're getting a different job!"

"Yeah! We've had it with you shouting at us all the time!" Rigby agreed with Mordecai.

"Fine, I don't want anything to do with either of you two!" Benson replied, crossing his arms. Mordecai & Rigby take the Master System & all of the games they had, & then they leave the house. Suddenly, they see a portal outside.

"Whoa," they said in awe.

"It's a portal to another world," Mordecai said.

"I wonder where it leads to," Rigby wondered. He walked up to the portal.

"Rigby! No!" Mordecai shouted to Rigby, trying to prevent him from walking up to the portal. However, the portal sucked up Mordecai & Rigby.

"AAAHH!" Mordecai & Rigby shouted.

**At Paris…**

Phantom R, a dancer & thief, & Shadowblade, a Phantom R look-a-like wearing all black, were traveling all over Paris along with Phantom R's partner Fondue, a white dog with a brown spot on his left eye. Suddenly, they hear a loud thud somewhere. "What was that?" Phantom R wondered.

"I don't know, but it was pretty loud," Shadowblade replied. "Let's go see where it came from!"

"Right! Let's go Fondue!" Phantom R told Fondue.

"Woof!" Fondue barked, following Phantom R & Shadowblade as they ran to see where the loud thud came from.

**And that's the first chapter! Next chapter is where Phantom R, Fondue, & Shadowblade will meet Mordecai & Rigby! Look for it soon! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

Regular Rhythm Thieves, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my twelfth fanfic! We've got two Rhythm Thief stories to bring back today, folks: Regular Rhythm Thieves & Phantom Hedgehog! First, we're going to do Regular Rhythm Thieves, & then we'll do Phantom Hedgehog. I hope you enjoy the long overdue next chapters for both of these stories! First, it's Regular Rhythm Thieves!**

Phantom R & Shadowblade were searching for where that loud noise came from. They ran into a tall forest. There, they saw Mordecai & Rigby lying in the grass. "It's a blue jay & a raccoon!" Phantom R said.

"But where did they come from?" Shadowblade wondered.

"I don't know, but let's take them to the hospital," Phantom R said.

But just before they could grab them, Mordecai & Rigby woke up. "What happened?" they both wondered as if they were unconscious. Then they saw Phantom R & Shadowblade. All four screamed & backed away. "Who are you!?" the all asked.

"Well, if you must know me, I am Raphael. Although I'm mostly known as Phantom R," Phantom R introduced himself.

"And I'm Shadowblade," Shadowblade introduced himself.

"The name's Mordecai," Mordecai introduced himself.

"And I'm Rigby," Rigby introduced himself. "Now, where are we?" he asked.

"You're in Paris," Phantom R answered.

"Paris!? No way!" Mordecai & Rigby shouted in unison.

Then, Shadowblade realized something. "Okay, first of all, how are you two able to talk?" he asked Mordecai & Rigby.

"What, you've never seen a talking blue jay & a talking raccoon before?" Rigby asked.

"Well, we never see any talking animals in this world," Phantom R replied. "Anyway, how did you two get here?" he asked.

"Well, we were in our world playing video games. We were about to defeat the final boss in Raging Streets, when all of a sudden, our boss told us to mow the lawn. We lost the game because of him! We're tired of him yelling at us all the time, so we quit working for him & decided to get a new job. Then, there was a portal to another world that sucked us in. Then we must've fell into the forest in this world. That's all I can remember," Mordecai explained.

"So, you're looking for a new job?" Shadowblade asked.

"Yes we are," Rigby answered.

"Why don't you two become rhythm thieves?" Phantom R asked.

"Rhythm thieves?" Mordecai & Rigby asked.

"Yes. You secretly steal works of art to search for mysteries about something, & then you return it back to where it belongs," Phantom R explained.

"Why take the art back?" Mordecai asked.

Phantom R had a thought when Mordecai asked that question. "I'll explain later," he told him. "So, do you two want to join?"

"Depends… do we get shouted at a lot?" Rigby asked.

"No way," Shadowblade answered.

"Yes! We'll definitely join!" Mordecai & Rigby shouted.

"Alright, we'll start our first mission tomorrow when we get to my apartment," Phantom R said. He, Shadowblade, Mordecai, & Rigby walked back to Phantom R's apartment.

**And that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next up is Phantom Hedgehog! Also, incase you're wondering, Raging Streets is the name of the game Mordecai & Rigby were playing in the first chapter. I got the name from thinking of something that sounded like Sega's "Streets of Rage" series. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
